


Nothing in the Sky

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adventure, Confessions, High School, Love, Summer, Young Love, before gmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Here we are if another book outline. I don't know why I do this to myself but I guess this is what happens when you dedicate yourself to a fandom. I only own Maggie and her family as well as Carmen. Enjoy this outline and thanks.
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	Nothing in the Sky

**1: Clear my Eyes**

The summer is over and so are Rhett's feelings for Maggie because he has a new girlfriend who is super nice.

**2: S'mores**

Carmen and Maggie make s'mores and talk about Rhett.

**3: I'm avoiding him**

Maggie is avoiding Rhett and everyone knows it, including Rhett. He doesn't know how to feel about that. He calls her.

**4: The Art of Running Away**

After Maggie hangs up on Rhett she continues to avoid him and even runs away from him when he catches her in the library. Maggie's dad sets her down and explains they she shouldn't run away from her feelings.

**5: Link I need you**

Maggie calls Link after she sees her mom with her new boyfriend. Link also isn't doing well after his breakup.

**6: We need to just be friends**

Maggie tells Rhett that they should be friends when he asks her to the dance at the end of the year. Rhett doesn't understand why they can't be together.

**7: I don't know what to say**

Carmen and link reconcile and Maggie is happy for them but she is also still heartbroken. Rhett tries to cheer her up.

**8: College?**

Maggie Is called into the guidance counseling office to talk about college. With all the homework and drama she forgot to apply.

**9: In the Rain**

After Friday's basketball game, Rhett sort of kidnaps Maggie and they get ice cream and talk about college.

**10: Get Out**

Maggie's mom tries to talk to Maggie but she is having none of that.

**11: The end of the Elliotts**

Maggie's parents get a divorce.

**12: I'm sorry**

Link tries to make a cake for Maggie to make her feel better but all he does is make a mess. Carmen helps him, still, there is a mess.

**13: You can't just Kiss me and Make everything Better**

Rhett tries to make everything better by telling Maggie how he feels again. Kisses don't help the situation.


End file.
